Ty
by cosima winchester
Summary: Elena próbuje poradzić sobie z utratą Damona. Inspirowane piosenką Keatona Hensona "You".


_Jeśli musisz czekać…_

— Ona kochała cię zbyt mocno i to doprowadziło do jej ruiny.

… _czekaj na nich tutaj, w moich trzęsących się ramionach._

* * *

Siedziała w samochodzie, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy. Każdy kolejny oddech łapała z coraz większym wysiłkiem, a łzy cisnące się do oczu szczypały nieprzyjemnie i po chwili spływały po policzkach, by utonąć we włosach.

Ból rozrywał ją od środka, spotęgowany przez uczucie pustki i bezsilności. Im mocniej starała się to pokonać, tym bardziej ciągnęło ją to w dół, na dno destrukcji samej siebie. Powinien był wrócić wtedy razem z nią, być przy niej, żyć.

Okłamał ją – umarł. Opuścił i zostawił z tymi pieprzonymi emocjami. Robiła wszystko, żeby sobie poradzić z utratą miłości życia, ale przerastało ją to. Bo jak, do cholery, można pozbierać się po czymś takim?

Straciła rodziców. Straciła Jennę. Straciła Jeremy'ego. Straciła Alarica. Straciła siebie. Straciła Bonnie.

Straciła Damona.

Ciągle kogoś traciła.

Jej życie było nigdy niekończącym się pogrzebem.

Tym razem nie potrafiła. Nie umiała wrócić do normalności, być zwykłą nastolatką-wampirem. Wariowała z desperacji, która owijała się wokół jej szyi i zaciskała coraz mocniej i mocniej, chcąc zabić ją. Uczucia parzyły tak bardzo, że pragnęła wyłączyć człowieczeństwo jednym przyciskiem.

Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła ciężko.

* * *

 _Jeśli musisz płakać…_

— W zasadzie, to byłeś martwy jak się poznaliśmy.

— Racja. Czekaj, teraz po prostu… zniknąłem.

— Damon, proszę, nie mów tak.

… _zrób to właśnie tutaj, w moim łóżku, gdy śpię._

* * *

Zioła, które miała, pomagały jej przetrwać. Nie myślała o konsekwencjach, nie zastanawiała się nad tym, co robiła. Widziała go, rozmawiała z nim. Był tutaj, kiedy go potrzebowała. Była ćpunką – uzależniona od Damona i miłości do niego. Wykrzywiła radośnie wargi, kiedy wampir pojawił się na siedzeniu obok z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

— Co się stało z krwią, którą woziłaś w bagażniku, Eleno? — zapytał rozbawionym głosem. Wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na mężczyznę tęsknie. — Z tego, co zauważyłem na tylnym siedzeniu, masz większy apetyt.

— Nie obchodzi mnie cena, jaką muszę płacić za bycie z tobą — odpowiedziała niechętnie i westchnęła. — Na czym stanęliśmy ostatnio?

— Na tym, że to złe, Eleno.

— Proszę, nie zaczynaj — przerwała mu. Salvatore prychnął, opierając się wygodnie w fotelu.

Sięgnęła dłonią na tył, żeby wziąć jedną z torebek krwi, które tam zostawiła chwilę wcześniej, ale natrafiła na pustkę. Wzruszyła ramionami i zaśmiała się, mówiąc:

— Cóż, skończyły mi się torebki, a jestem cholernie głodna.

— A kogo jeszcze nie ma na tylnym siedzeniu? — spytał ironicznym tonem. — Ach tak, Bonnie.

— Gdybym miała jeździć ze wszystkimi, których straciłam, potrzebowałabym szkolnego autobusu — odpowiedziała, wpatrując się w drogę i zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy.

— Albo wiesz, że Bonnie byłaby przeciwna temu, w jaki sposób nas opłakujesz. — Uśmiechnął się zalotnie, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Nie rozmawiajmy o tym.

Westchnęła. Damon otwierał usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, kiedy Elena zatrzymała się gwałtownie i spojrzała w prawo, mrużąc oczy.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała, kiedy nieznajoma wychyliła głowę spod maski samochodu i wytarła ubrudzone smarem dłonie w spodnie.

— Zależy od tego, w jakim stanie jest silnik tego grata — odpowiedziała, opierając się biodrem o auto. — Jestem z Nowego Jorku, GPS źle mnie pokierował.

— Czekaj. — Wyszła z samochodu, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Szybkim krokiem podeszła do niej i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. — Dokąd jedziesz?

— Mystic Falls.

Gilbert nie odpowiedziała. Wysunęła kły i chwyciła ją za ramiona, przyciągając do siebie. Zatopiła zęby w gładkiej skórze i z ulgą wypiła krew ściekającą prosto do jej gardła.

— Spokojnie, nie chcesz jej zabić — Damon odezwał się, stojąc tuż za nimi.

— Ciągle jestem głodna — Elena wycharczała i przyssała się do szyi nieznajomej mocniej, z nieopisaną euforią pijąc krew.

Była na krawędzi, ale nie interesowało jej to. Pragnęła już nigdy nie czuć tego palącego bólu, kiedy dowiedziała się, że… że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Damona. Że już nigdy więcej nie dotknie jego aksamitnej skóry, nie poczuje jego zębów na swoim ciele, nie wzdrygnie się, kiedy zacznie z pasją całować ją. Już teraz nie potrafiła żyć poprawnie, mając jedynie mgliste wyobrażenie ukochanego, a co dopiero w chwili, kiedy Salvatore odszedłby permanentnie.

Pragnęła być na krawędzi i czuć jego obecność. Nie miała innego wyjścia. Nie widziała drugich drzwi, które pomogłyby jej wycofać się znad granicy dzielącej człowieczeństwo od rozpruwacza.

* * *

 _Jeśli musisz odejść…_

— Musisz usunąć fakt, że… że go kiedykolwiek kochałam.

— Eleno, ja…

— Alaric! Błagam cię, zrób to. Zabierz ode mnie te wspomnienia.

 _…odejdź jakby ogień płonął pod Twoimi stopami._

* * *

Weszła do gabinetu Saltzmana i westchnęła ciężko, starając się nie uronić ani jednej łzy więcej. Starała się; wyrzuciła wszystkie magiczne zioła, dzięki którym była z Damonem, pożegnała się z nim w miejscu, w którym miał do niej wrócić, a teraz ledwo co oddychała.

Dławiła się poczuciem winy, boleść zaciskała bezlitosne palce na jej sercu, a duszę zostawiła tam, gdzie spoczywał Salvatore, albo raczej, gdzie powinien był spoczywać. Spojrzała na Alarica marszczącego brwi i wpatrującego się w nią z pytającym spojrzeniem. Odetchnęła głęboko, starając się uspokoić płytki oddech i odezwała się w końcu chrapliwym głosem:

— Musisz mi pomóc.

— Co się stało, Eleno? — spytał cicho, odkładając książkę na stolik i biorąc w dłoń szklankę whisky. Niepokoiła go jej reakcja, sposób, w jaki się zachowywała, ale nie skomentował tego.

— Chcę, żebyś zahipnotyzował mnie, żebym zapomniała, że kiedykolwiek… go kochałam — wyszeptała.

— To nie jest dobra decyzja — odpowiedział, niespokojnie poruszając się na krześle.

Pokręciła mocno głową, czując palące łzy spływające po policzkach.

— Zrób to.

Nie powiedział nic więcej. Wskazał dłonią krzesło stojące przed biurkiem i zagryzł wargę, ignorując zbyt głośne bicie własnego serca. Chciał ją zrozumieć, Damon był jego najlepszym kumplem, ale nie umiał. Czy potępiał wybór, którego się podjęła? Nie mógł. Spojrzał na jej decyzję przez pryzmat swoich miłości, które utracił, ale usuwanie wspomnień o nich to skazanie siebie na jeszcze większe nieszczęście, niż z pamięcią o utraconych.

Życie w kłamstwie.

Przez to, że się zamyślił, nie zauważył, kiedy usiadła naprzeciwko niego.

— Będziemy rozmawiać, a ty się zrelaksujesz i otworzysz swój umysł przede mną — powiedział, używając siły perswazji i zmuszając ją do posłuszeństwa.

Skinęła głową. Uśmiechnął się.

— Boisz się? — dodał po chwili ciszy.

— Bardziej jestem zasmucona, niż wystraszona — odpowiedziała cicho.

— Dlaczego smutna?

— Bo nie chcę przestawać go kochać.

— Więc zaczynajmy. Kim jest Damon Salvatore? — rzekł opanowanym tonem. Upił łyk alkoholu i odstawił szklankę na miejsce.

— Był moim chłopakiem. Kochałam go. On umarł — szepnęła, bawiąc się swoimi dłońmi.

— Gdzie go pierwszy raz spotkałaś?

— Byłam w szkole, czekałam na rodziców. Zjawił się nagle, mówiąc do mnie „Katherine".

— Jaki był?

— Było w nim coś innego. Niebezpieczny, ale nie w sposób, w jaki bym się go bała. To było ekscytujące. — Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, wspominając tamte spotkanie.

— I jak się czułaś w jego towarzystwie?

— Jakby wszystko było możliwe.

Alaric westchnął i nachylił się, wpływając na jej umysł:

— Spędziłaś miłe chwile na drodze z nieznajomym, ale to wszystko, czym dla ciebie był. Nieznajomym — zaakcentował ostatni wyraz, mówiąc kojącym głosem.

— Nieznajomy — powtórzyła cicho.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, po prostu ruszajmy dalej.

Przez kolejne pół godziny Alaric hipnotyzował ją, by zapominała po kolei o wszystkich momentach, które uszczęśliwiały ją. Stopniowo zapominała o wszystkim tym, co łączyło ją z Damonem Salvatorem. Kiedy po raz siódmy padło pytanie „Kim jest Damon Salvatore?", a ona odpowiedziała, że jej ukochanym, rozpłakała się.

Bez słowa wstała i uciekła, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Wróciła do akademika i zamknęła się w pokoju, wyciągając z pudełka zdjęcie z Damonem. Poczuła ścisk w gardle, a szloch zmienił się w gorzki płacz.

Zrozumiała, kiedy zakochała się w nim nieodwracalnie.

— Możesz mi powiedzieć, Eleno — usłyszała. Alaric musiał wejść za nią, bo usiadł obok niej i nakrył swoją dłonią jej rękę. — Powiedz mi o chwili, w której wiedziałaś, że go kochasz.

Wytarła rękawem oczy i drżącym głosem szepnęła:

— To były moje urodziny. Damon i ja spędziliśmy całe lato, szukając Stefana. Próbowałam udawać choć trochę szczęśliwą, bo Caroline robiła to przyjęcie dla mnie, ale byłam taka smutna. Minęły dwie sekundy, kiedy zdecydowałam, że nie idę na to przyjęcie. Nie chciałam opuszczać pokoju, aż do momentu, kiedy Damon do niego wszedł, żeby dać mi prezent urodzinowy.

Spojrzała na Alarica, zagryzając drżące wargi.

— To był wisiorek, który podarował mi Stefan. Zgubiłam go, a Damon wiedział, jak dużo ten naszyjnik dla mnie znaczył. Oznaczał moje uczucia do Stefana. Nawet, jeśli mnie kochał, to i tak dał mi jedyną rzecz, która reprezentowała nadzieję dla mnie i jego brata. Wiedziałam, jak bardzo go to boli, ale on to zrobił. To była… Najmniej samolubna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił. I w tamtej chwili pokochałam go. Nie chciałam, przerażało mnie to, ale od tego momentu go kochałam.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, w czasie której wampir objął dłońmi twarzy Gilbert i uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Zrób to — powiedziała płaczliwie, gładząc swoją szyję. — W porządku, Rick, jestem gotowa.

— Muszę wiedzieć, że jesteś tego pewna — wyszeptał. — Jesteś?

— Jestem. Po prostu weź to ode mnie, proszę.

— Damon nigdy nie wszedł do tego pokoju. Nigdy nie podarował ci naszyjnika. Przyjęcie było okropne, a ty spędziłaś resztę wieczoru w domu, oglądając filmy i jedząc popcorn z Jeremym.

W jej głowie pojawiła się chwila, kiedy Salvatore skręcił kark jej bratu. Kaszlnęła przerażona.

— Jeremy — warknęła. — Damon zabił go na moich oczach!

— Eleno… Kim jest Damon Salvatore?

— Jest bratem Stefana. Był potworem, a potem zmarł — odpowiedziała z obrzydzeniem, zaciskając palce na rękach Alarica.

Saltzman westchnął ciężko, czując już tylko wyrzuty sumienia.

Nie pamiętała.


End file.
